What Are We
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: After one hot night with Aomine, Kise is unsure if Aomine and him are in a relationship or not. He will find out his answer as Touou is facing against Kaijou the very next day and it doesn't help that Kise has sore hips


He had never felt more pain in his body than before. It was also a pain that felt so sensational. It transmitted across his lower back and his pelvis. A pain that he wanted to experience over and over again. Only with the one who caused him the pain and the sensation during and after their sexual activity.

He had woke up alone and naked. It was the first time that he had woken up naked and in pain. He slowly climbed out of his bed and looked at his bed in horror. There was blood in several places. The sheets had blood where Kise's head was. There was also some droplets of blood where his ass was. He trudged his way to the bathroom to look at himself. He had an ensuite so no-one would see him naked. He didn't need to dash into the hallway to see what he looked like.

It was a good thing too as the sight in the mirror was terrifying. He has covered in many black and blue bruises. Within each of the bruises there was a bite marks. It looked like someone had taken a bite out of his neck. It was like a had sex with a vampire. If someone looked at his bed and the state his body was in, they might thought that he had. His chest was all slimy with a substance that he vaguely remembered. There was crusted blood around his neck and down his legs. He had cuts around his wrists here he was restrained. The feeling was so good that he wanted to break from the restraints. It was only a tie that was restraining him but it was tied tightly around his wrists. He quickly jumped into the shower to relieve himself of the pain. He needed a hot shower after the events of last night. It felt like he had to wipe the once hot substance of his body. It was getting harder and harder to wash away.

In the shower images of a hot and sensational night came flooding back. The young model recalled how much he struggled to breath yet he begged and pleaded through a hoarse voice for more. His partner had teased him throughout the night. Neglecting all of his pleas to be satisfied. When he was fully satisfied, he had no energy left. It took 3 times to fully satisfy him. Thinking about the events of last night, the warmth left his body. Even in the steamed up room, he suddenly felt so cold and lonely. He hugged his body and leaned against the tiles. He felt his knees beginning to buckle. Tears slowly dripped down his untarnished face. He felt so used. To fuel someone else's satisfactory. They only got in that position as Kise needed to be satisfied and he chose that person as he was desperately in love with them. They probably agreed to it as it was just sex. He probably didn't think even more into it.

He would have to face the person in a few hours. He couldn't avoid seeing him as his team needed him. His blue uniform hung up on the coat hanger on the back of his door. Not a single crease in the uniform. His bag all packed, hiding under his desk. He made sure to tidy his room as his clothes from last night where scattered around the room. The bloody sheets on his bed were quickly stripped and thrown in the hamper. He found the underwear that didn't belong to him as he moved the sheets. He picked them up and held up to his nose. The scent ran through his whole body. It took over all of his nerves. He sat on the naked bed and breathed in the scent some more. He felt like such a pervert but he didn't care at all. The towel fell open and revealed his semi-erect penis. His hands wandered to it and gently traced his fingers up and down the side of it. It wasn't enough. He roughly squeezed the now erect penis and copied how he was treated last night.

He didn't mind that he was used, it felt so good despite his body screaming at him. He would love for the owner of the boxers to be with him again. Maybe, the male did feel something but left early as he needed to go back to his home and get some sleep. He needed to speak to him badly and ask what they were. The young male would be drove crazy if he didn't know what that meant to him. It would haunt him day and night until he found out.

He sat on his dried body on his naked bed with some of his work's foundation in his hands. He smothered the cream onto every part of his body with the cream. He had to hide the bruises on his body. The cream hid the dark bruises well. He placed a light layer of powder on so it wouldn't run it quickly. There was no sign of a bruise anywhere. The thought of giving the other male satisfactory, sickened him. He wanted to be used but he didn't want to get hurt. Everyone would judge him if they saw all the love bites on his body. The media would be running hectic finding out who had such marks on his body. The fan girls would try to hunt them down as they had ruined his perfect skin.

He quickly got dressed and headed to the stadium, it was only a few stops away by the train. It was being held in tokyo. It was an away game for Kaijou. His eyes searching for the male who he needed to see so dearly. He was desperate to know if the experience had meant something to him as well. It was his first time ever. The blonde haired male had loved every minute of their time together but hated the fact that he had no idea how his partner had felt.

"Kise, you're late!" Kasamatsu yelled at him as he walked up to them. Kise felt the sharp pain in his hips. He couldn't go any quicker. His partner had pounded into him so hard that Kise could hardly walk. Everyone was there and waiting for Kise to arrive. Usually, he was the first one there. Kasamatsu was quickly curious to the reason to why he was late. He noted how slowly his teammate was walking. He was determined that there was a limp in his walk. Kaijou made their way into the arena as soon as Kise joined the group. Kise bit his lip to stop him from groaning out in pain. Man, he did a really good at pounding his hips.

-X-

They made their way way onto the court after changing their clothes. Many fans screamed hysterically as they stepped onto the court. It always lifted their morale with the sound of people cheering them on. Moriyama loved it but at the same time hated it. He loved the girls cheering for the team, he just hated how they would only yell for Kise and not him. The others merely passed it off. The blonde male hid his pain through his dazzling smile. It was going to be difficult to play when his hips were restricting his movements.

When they were warming up, Kise leaned over to touch his toes. He was restricted every time he did so. He leaned over and hit his foot with the opposite hand and did repeated the action, tapping his foot with the opposite hand. Alternating between hand and foot. He mainly focused on releasing the pain in his back and hips. The other passed the ball between them and then passed it towards the basket.

"THEY'RE SO HOT!" he heard people scream. He looked up to see that Touou were strutting in with Shoichi as their leader. His eyes locked onto the one who gave him such cramps in his hips, Aomine Daiki. A smile crept onto the blue haired male's lips. His eyes full of lust and passion. Kise was in a compromising position for Aomine. Kise huffed and stretched his others muscles. He was still angry at the male for the hit and run. Aomine was confused to why he had turned around in such a manner. A small blush appeared on both their cheeks. Their minds were plagued with the night before.

Aomine scanned the model up and down. There was not a single mark on his skin. He looked like he was porcelain again but he worked so hard to break his delicate shell. He knew there was bruises on his body. Aomine had many bruises on his body like Kise did. They were only on his chest though. Aomine would proudly parade around with the bruises on show. He was super turned on with Kise biting his stomach.

The game began and Kise and Aomine went head to head. Kise couldn't look directly at him as he wanted to hold him. His deep blue eyes would sweep him away. Kise glared at him as he tried to pass him. Aomine just swatted the ball away which Sakurai caught and shot a three. Aomine couldn't help laugh as he knew why he was so slow. He felt proud yet regret of his actions. He was in pain and his basketball was suffering because of it. He loved it even more as Kise was more determined to win even with a sore leg, hip and back.

Kaijou got their own back as Kise had passed the ball to Moriyama who made their scores of equal states. Aomine made sure to keep an eye on Kise as they played. When Kise jumped, he saw more than the public. His lower back and his thighs: every place where he would love to nibble on.

Though Kise was slow, Kaijou still managed to keep up with the Touou. They were sweating quite badly as they were pushing their limits just to keep up. Kise used his shirt to wipe away the sweat. He looked to the white collar to see that there was a light brown on his collar. He had rubbed off the foundation of his neck. The large bite where vampire Aomine had taken a large bite out of him.

Kise carried on acting as usual. The more he worked hard to keep up with Touou, the more he would sweat. The droplets of sweat washed away the foundation on his body. Each bruise shun through on the court. Now, he never felt more self conscious in his life. He could hear the chatter of everyone around him. He tried to ignore it and carry on with the game. Aomine stared at every bruise on his body. He really enjoyed himself with the model. Each bruise on his body told a different story of what Aomine was doing to Kise. Kasamatsu was pissed as the night before a tough game, he had to have sex where it limited his powers.

When they were on the 10 minute break, Kise hid himself in the toilets. He took his shirt off and looked at his body in the large mirrors. It looked even worse than this morning. The young model was too occupied on himself that he jumped when he felt two warm hands wrap around his waist and held him close to a warm body. Their chin rested on his shoulder. Their body's connected perfectly with one another. He looked into the mirror to see that Aomine was holding him. The blue haired male gently kissed his neck. He kissed the large bruise on his neck. Kise pushed Aomine away from him as he was determined to know what the relationship was between them.

"What? I can't kiss your neck after last night? Look at all these bruises, I really did a number on you," Kise turned round and leaned against the sink. He was badly pouting as he wanted the extra attention from Aomine. The bluenette traced the bruises on his chest. He dared to circle the bruises that were much further down on his body. The feeling was sensational as Aomine gently brushed his fingers on the delicate skin. Kise sat on the bunker to keep himself from falling over. Aomine was concentrating on the marks on the body. He leaned down and kissed one of the bruises on his hips. His kisses were light and gentle.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Kise asked as he placed his hands on Aomine's shoulders. The male looked up into the hazel eyes. They looked like he was desperate for the answer. Aomine lenaed forward and brushed his lips against Kise's. After the quick peck on the lips, the younger male pressed his head against the blonde haired male.

"Are you kidding me. You were so fucking sexy. It was the best sex I have ever had," Kise's hazel eyes widened.

"You have had sex before?" Aomine laughed as it was pretty obvious. He looked into Kise's eyes who was tearing up. He wiped away his tears with the back of his finger. Kise rested his head against his strong hand.

"You have had sex before, right?" Aomine was desperate to know the answer. He was hoping that he would say yes. He didnt want to take away his first time as Kise couldn't take his. Kise pushed him away and placed his shirt back on. He quickly walked out the door. Aomine clenched his fists as he took the virginity away from the one he cared about. Kise felt even more colder than this morning. He leaned against the wall as he gently sobbed to himself. He knew Aomine didn't do any harm to him. He just wanted to be the first one to have sex with him.

Kise and Aomine were distant through the rest of the game. They missed passes; dropped the ball; made many fouls that they were forced to sit out. Kise sat with a towel on his head, hiding his face in shame. His mind was still thinking about how Aomine had sex with another person before him. He could imagine how sensitive he was as he first entered a male. Some lucky person would be able to sit proudly as they had taken Aomine Daiki's virginity.

They had pulled Kise out of the game as his back was even more painful than before but that was just an excuse as he was playing terribly. Everytime he passed an opponent, he bit his lip to stop groaning out so loudly. His coach was yelling at him to keep focused on the game and that he had no idea why he was in such a state. Kise knew what was wrong with him. He couldn't keep his mind of Aomine and the whore who had taken his crush's first time.

The coach of Touou decided to give Aomine the same lecture but the bluenette wasn't listening, he was focused on watching Kise with the towel. The ace of Touou watched as Kise sat in silence for the remainder of the game. Kise placed his jumper on to hide the bruises. Aomine felt cold as he had done so. He was hiding away Aomine's masterpieces. The game was nearly over; Touou had a ten point lead and there was no way that Kaijou could keep up. They had given Touou a run for their money. They didn't go down too easily. The ten point lead was due to Kise messing up and Aomine not being on such high alert.

After the buzzing, Kise lined up with his fellow teammates. They all looked down in shame as they had lost another game against Touou. Kise was upset for another reason. The one he loved had already had his virginity taken. He always dreamed of being the first one to have sex with him. Although, Aomine was standing opposite him, he didn't dare look him in the eyes. Although he stole glances at the male. It made the pain in chest hurt even more than it should. Aomine, on the other hand, just stared directly at him. He couldn't get enough of Kise. Aomine knew why Kise was so down but that wasn't his fault at all. He didn't cheat on him. Aomine was stupid and needed release so he met up with some girl in high school who was madly in love with him. He only used her to get over the fact that he couldn't have Kise.

Aomine changed quickly into the Touou tracksuit and chased after Kise who had already started walking. With someone with sore hips, he moved swiftly to get himself away from Aomine. The bluenette ran after him but Kise hid himself within the large crowd exiting the stadium. Unlucky for Kise that Aomine was on the hunt and his eyes locked on his golden hair. The tanned male weaved between couples and eventually caught up with Kise. Aomine extended his hand and grabbed his wrist. Kise tried struggling but Aomine held on tight to his slim wrist. He could hear him sniffing in front of him.

"LET ME GO, AOMINECCHI!" Kise yelled at him but Aomine refused to let go.

"Will you just listen to me?" Kise sighed and stopped struggling, it was the only way to get him off his back. His hands slid down to hold his hand. Kise was hesitant but curled his finger around the side of Aomine's hand. He loved the warmth that lived in Aomine's hands. "You may not be the first time ever but you are the first male I have ever had sex with. I only had sex with those girls as they were asking for it. They pleaded for me to have them. You are the only one who I have had sex with out of affection." Kise was not buying at all. His face was still red and puffy as he was still sobbing gently. Many bystanders stared at the scene as they walked past the pair.

"How do I know that you mean that?"

"I told you that you were the best sex I have ever had. I was only having sex with them as I couldn't have you. As I thought that there would be no chance of us getting together I hooked up with them. But I realised that I desperately wanted to be with you. Why do you think that we had done it 3 times? It was for all the girls I had sex with plus my time with you," Kise slowly let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck. Aomine wrapped his strong arms around him as the blonde haired male hid his face in the nape of Aomine's"I'm crazy for you, Aominecchi. I have been since you had the decency to throw a ball at my head," Aomine felt the tears well up within the male who he had his arms wrapped around. The younger male gently kissed the top of the crying males held.

"I'm crazy for you too, you idiot," Aomine held his chin and lead his lips towards his own. They gently kissed for a second. Kise leaned in again for a more passionate kiss. Aomine's hands trailed their way to his hips and pulled Kise in deeper into the kiss. They didn't care at all that many spectators were watching them

Within that one kiss, Kise received all the answers that he was looking for. He was now definitely satisfied from the events of last night.

-X-

AN: Aomine is actually younger than Kise. I hoped you liked this little drabble.


End file.
